A Pirate Looks
by Eaglesgirl
Summary: Governor Swann thought that Elizabeth would loose interest in Will once she saw how little he made as a blacksmith. When Elizabeth doesn’t change her mind, Governor Swann orders Elizabeth to marry Commodore Norrington, but Will and Elizabeth have other pl
1. Prologue

I posted a chapter of this story on here about two years ago. It is being rewritten.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Summary: Governor Swann thought that Elizabeth would loose interest in Will once she saw how little he made as a blacksmith. When Elizabeth doesn't change her mind, Governor Swann orders Elizabeth to marry Commodore Norrington, but Will and Elizabeth have other plans.

_Italics_- thoughts

* * *

Prologue:

**The Black Pearl**

Elizabeth sighed looking out at the water from a small cabin just below the deck of the Black Pearl. There was no wind. They had been drifting for almost three days. All she could hope was that the wind in Port Royal was just as non-existent so Commodore Norrington and her father wouldn't catch up with them.

_How could my own father do this to me? I'm his child. He is supposed to want me to be happy. Why can't he just let me be happy with Will? I love him, and Will loves me. My father knows that I could never love James Norrington. Why does he have to be so stubborn? Is it because Will doesn't have any money. Well, he should know that I don't care about that. I hope he knows that he forced this and I chose Will. I would always choose Will. I'll never go back to Port Royal!_

Will came up and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. Elizabeth relaxed into his arms feeling safer and suddenly very tired.

"Come, you really need to sleep." Will told her. Elizabeth hadn't slept for more than an hour or two at a time since they left Port Royal ten days ago.

"Will, what if they catch up? I don't want to go back." Both husband and wife knew what would happen if they were brought back to Port Royal. Will would be hanged for piracy and Elizabeth would be forced to marry Norrington.

"I won't let you go back. We're safe. No one saw us leave and I can protect you if anything happens. From the way you fought at Isla de Muerta, I think you could defend yourself as well." He said smiling fondly at the memory.

Elizabeth turned around in Will's arms so she was facing him. "Would you teach me to swordfight?" She asked with a smile.

"Do you really want to learn?" Will asked, slightly surprised. She nodded. "Alright. I'll give you lessons, but not right now. You need a good night of sleep first. Come. Let's go to sleep."

Elizabeth agreed and climbed into the hammock that served as her and Will's bed. It had become a game, getting onto the hammock every night. Whenever one would try to get on, the other would very often tip over and fall off. Two nights before, Will and Elizabeth had finally found a strategy that worked about 50 of the time. However, the success rate usually plummeted as time went on.

It took them nearly twenty minutes that night. They wrapped their arms around each other; Elizabeth's arms circling Wills neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Elizabeth heard Will's breathing even out. She thought about the man who's fate she had intertwined her own with. The two had married in the middle of the night in the local chapel. It had just been the two of them, the minister, Elizabeth's servant Eliza, and a teenaged boy named Matthew that who had just started as an apprentice at the blacksmith's shop.

Will and Elizabeth had never figured out how, but Governor Swann had learned of the wedding and threatened Will. That was when Elizabeth decided that it was time to leave.

Part of Elizabeth regretted having to leave her father behind. Still, when she looked at her sleeping husband, she knew that she had done the right thing for herself and for Will. She was happy with Will, and she knew she never could be with Norrington. _If only you understood father…_

**The Governor's Mansion**

Governor Swan had hoped that his daughter's 'love' for Mr. Turner was only an infatuation. He couldn't see how Elizabeth could truly love Will. He had allowed Elizabeth to be around Will's shop, hoping that she would see how little money he had in comparison with Norrington.

The governor wasn't about to allow his daughter to marry a blacksmith. He hoped that she would give up on Will so he didn't have to drag Elizabeth down the isle at her wedding to James Norrington. She might not be able to see it, but the governor knew that James was a much more suitable match for his daughter.

About a month previous, Will had asked for the governor's blessing to marry Elizabeth and he refused to give it.

Then he found that the two had gone behind his back and gotten married anyway.

Mr. Swann had threatened to have Will hanged for piracy if his daughter didn't have her marriage annulled. He knew had her cornered. If she loved him, she would save his life.

Unfortunately, Elizabeth had come up with an alternative. When he went to his daughter for her decision a week later, he found that she and her 'husband' had disappeared. He had found a note that read:

_

* * *

_

_You asked me to choose between Will's life and my happiness. I found a better way and I choose to have both. Farewell._

_Misses Elizabeth Turner_

* * *

He would get that girl for disobeying him. Elizabeth was his daughter and she would listen to HIM and she would learn to do as told.

**The Fort**

Governor Swann had wanted to set out some time ago to catch Elizabeth and William Turner, but the winds were gone and it would make no sense to set out without it.

Commodore Norrington wasn't sure of what he wanted. He knew that he wanted to marry Elizabeth, but he wanted her to marry him because she was in love with him. He didn't want to have his heart rejected. He knew that Elizabeth would never love him, with or without Turner. Elizabeth just wasn't meant for him.

The Commodore knew how Elizabeth and Will had gotten away. He watched them in fact. One night the Black Pearl had come for them. He knew that he and Elizabeth would never be and he knew what was to happen to Turner, so he let them go. He didn't want innocent blood on his hands.

The Governor had given Elizabeth a week to think, so they were long gone when he finally found that Elizabeth had disappeared.

Once the wind came back, the governor wanted to sail immediately.

James Norrington still held a soft spot in his heart for Elizabeth, even if she didn't do the same for him, so he pretended to be angry to appease the Governor. He had seen that they had headed east, so Norrington sat with the Governor suggesting that they head south, claiming that a black ship with black sails had been spotted to the southwest. The governor, who was too angry with the couple to see that Norrington was misleading him, agreed.

_Good luck Elizabeth and William. _Norrington thought. _Maybe we shall all meet again. _


	2. Chapter

Summary: After three months, Will and Elizabeth are still on the Black Pearl, but now are looking to settle down.

Chapter 1

* * *

_Three months later-  
_

"How is she, mate?" Jack asked when Will stepped out of the cabin he shared with his wife.

"Not too well, but she's asleep now. I think she'll feel a bit better when we get to land." Will responded.

"We'll be there in about three days, mate." A cold breeze blew past the two men when they came on deck. Jack shivered. "Are you sure you two don't want to settle in the Caribbean? I know plenty of places and none of them are cold."

"Jack, the places you would have Elizabeth and I live are pirate towns. I don't think they would be good for raising our child." Will responded.

"Suit yourself. I always liked them." Jack said. "You just remember that I'm not coming back for you and your bonny lass when you get tired of the cold winters. And I'm not visiting either."

"Too bad. Well, at least I won't have to worry about you badly influencing my child." Will joked.

"I'm not a bad influence." Jack shot back indignantly. "I'm the _best_ pirate in the Caribbean!"

"_Pirate_ being the key word." Will said.

"_Best_ being the key word." Jack said.

"Either way, Elizabeth and I want a normal life for this child and any others we may have. They will not have a normal life on this ship or in a pirate town." Will told him.

"But in the Carolinas?" Jack asked while almost whining.

"England holds bad memories for both of us. The ports north of the Carolinas get increasingly colder. The ports south…"

"You'd be likely to run into the Commodore and our other friends from Port Royal." Jack finished. "Very well. To Bath it is then."

"You are always welcome in our home, Jack, just as long as you don't pull our family into any more adventures." Will offered.

"I have no want to stay on land unless it's for rum, and as you well know, your pretty little wife wouldn't let me have any!" Jack responded, saying the last part bitterly.

Will only laughed. "Maybe one day you'll settle down on land."

"No, I won't." Jack scoffed. "You will if you ever get married." Will told him.

"Never. I'll never leave the sea." Jack yelled after Will as the former-blacksmith turned back to go below deck to see his wife.

"Never…" Jack mumbled to himself.

That night, Will lay in the hammock with his wife snuggled close to him. She had fallen asleep about ten minutes before, lulled to sleep by her husband's heartbeat.

They had been talking before about what they would do when they got to land. The first thing they needed to do was find work for Will.

They would see if he could apprentice at a blacksmith in Bath, if nothing else, but they want to see if he could open his own shop somewhere outside of Bath.

They had a good bit of money. Will had been saving for years while he apprenticed. Will and Elizabeth had also received shares of the Isla de Muerta treasure. They had enough to buy a shop for Will and a small house.

They had also discussed names for their child.

The name for a boy had been easy to pick. William had been decided on almost immediately.

However, the name for a girl had been much harder.

Will had volunteered the name Elizabeth, but had said they could call the girl Lizzy so mother and daughter weren't confused.

"_I don't my child to have my name."_

"_If we have a boy, he'll be going by my name, how is that different."_

"_Your father's name was William too. Our son will be in a line of 'William Turner's."_

Elizabeth liked the name Nerissa.

"_It means 'Daughter of the Sea'. It would be appropriate. Our child was conceived on the sea."_

Will finally figured out a way to fix the problem of the baby name debate. He pulled his vote for 'William' and decided he liked a different boy's name. Will knew how much Elizabeth had her heart set on naming their first son William. They decided that Elizabeth would pick the name of the child if it were a boy, and Will got to pick for a girl. Whoever didn't get to name the first child would name their second child.

Will placed his hand on the stomach of his sleeping wife. She wasn't showing yet, as she was only about two and a half months pregnant. "Hello there little one." Will said quietly addressing Elizabeth's stomach as he had been doing almost every night since she had told him that she was with child. "When you come out in a few months, we have names picked out for you. Your mum doesn't like being on the ship here while you're in there. She keeps getting sick. She'll feel a little better when we get to land though, won't she? Your Uncle Jack says will be to our new home soon."

Will turned his attention to his wife who was sleeping soundly on his chest. He dipped his head and placed a light kiss the head on the woman that slept next to him. "I love you Elizabeth." He told the sleeping woman before he himself fell asleep.


End file.
